


Prophecy Fulfilled

by ravenna_c_tan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/pseuds/ravenna_c_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story begins with Severus and Draco’s flight from Hogwarts after the death of Dumbledore in book 6. This time Severus brings Draco into the plot to aid Potter’s cause, and this time Dumbledore’s naive ideals about innocence will not hold them back from their goal to vanquish the Dark Lord. What does it take to cast an Unforgivable, truly?  They say that love was the power that the Dark Lord knew not--but maybe it takes a very uncommon kind of love. Warnings for violent and graphic sex (but consensual), and illegal use of Unforgivable Curses for sexual purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Written for the HDS Beltane Fest in 2015, for StarDuchess.

PART ONE:

"Now who's the one acting like a child? Now which one of us exactly--"

Severus Snape had already been pushed beyond his limits, hadn't he? Or he wouldn't have acted as he had, and wouldn't have the screeching, intolerable voice of Draco Malfoy filling his ears with such nonsense. 

Severus's wand movement was not subtle. He whipped it crosswise through the air and Draco flew back against the wall, the whites of his eyes suddenly visible as he perhaps came to realize that this was not the Professor Snape he thought he knew. Severus let his wordless Legilimens rifled through Draco's mind like a drunken shoplifter, taking whatever looked brightest, shiniest. 

The whelp would never understand. No, truly, there it was in memories so fresh they were still dewy: Dumbledore himself declaring, "Draco you are not a killer."

Indeed, if the Malfoy whelp had been capable of murder, Severus himself would not be in the state he was in at this very moment. 

_Let the boy down. You've scared him enough. Explain it later, when you can make a proper lesson of it. Perhaps he'll listen to you now._

_Perhaps._

The voice of reason was nowhere near as loud as the power surging through Severus's veins, though. Draco would never know this side of murder, the way Avada Kedavra affected the one who cast the curse. One's soul always cracked. One's soul always frayed. And when the one killed was a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore, a surge of the man's dissipating energy tore through those cracks and into the soul of whoever cast the spell. Severus understood it now, the unspoken nature of the curse--no wonder Horcruxes were created with murder, and no wonder that Lily's death had produced such an intense backlash as well...

But Severus's mind was in no state to analyze the experience just now. Dumbledore's backlash was agony and it was delicious at the same time. The power was euphoria running through him at the same time the knowledge that it had come from the dead man twisted Severus's insides with revulsion. He could not help but think about his Death Eater initiation. His first time for sex, his first time to cast an Unforgivable successfully: all three Unforgivables in fact. Every desire, every base ounce of greed, of ambition, of lust, was amplified by the use of the Unforgivables--another thing that was never taught about them. This was the price of never speaking of a thing, of declaring it taboo--it made it even more attractive to the dark side.

Draco was whimpering now, still trapped against the wall, his feet dangling. 

Severus had never learned a method that did not weigh on his conscience to master the madness that followed the casting of an Unforgivable. He doubted absolution waited for him in the future anyway. He flicked his wand in Draco's direction and watched robes, shirt, and trousers shred. Draco shivered, not with cold--the Malfoy hunting lodge where they had fled to was adequately warm--but with delicious fear. Severus tasted it with another run through the boy's mind--hm, no longer a boy, his birthday had passed mere days ago! Ah, and that fear, of being cut, of being slashed open...Draco's memories of Potter attacking him with Sectumsempra were as sharp as the spell itself. 

"You never stood a chance," Severus heard himself say. 

"What do you mean?" Draco whispered, throat too tight to speak with his full voice. 

_To be anything other than the tool of evil,_ Severus thought, but did not say. "You reached the age of majority a few days ago, did you not?"

"I did," Draco said, a little of his childish rebelliousness coming back into his tone. 

"Your initiation into the Death Eaters has yet to take place, though." 

At that Draco fell silent, chest heaving. 

Severus took stock of the room they had apparated into. The main parlor of the lodge. Draco was spreadeagled between two massive windows. In the darkness there was nothing to see beyond the glass, but with a twitch of his hand Severus drew the heavy velvet curtains shut. He saw Draco swallow.

"Would you like to hear about my own initiation into the Death Eaters?" Severus asked. It was almost his lecturing voice--almost--but he was still too laced with the post-curse energy and his lust-drunk drawl bordered on languid. It was easy to understand how some became addicted to killing, how they went into frenzies. Or in the case of Bellatrix, it was Imperius and Cruciatus that were her preferred Unforgivables. The only thing she liked better than casting Cruciatus on a victim was making the victim walk knowingly into the agonizing pain. 

It had driven her mad. Severus hoped this madness would leave him with time. "I asked you a question, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Draco said meekly. 

Severus nearly smiled at the respectful tone in Draco's voice. A tone that had been largely absent this year, though it had been creeping back, bit by bit, after the Sectumsempra incident. And after Severus had finally, during Draco's convalescence, gotten the headstrong young fool to trust him again. He'd clued Draco in on the deepest game of all: they were on Potter's side. 

Thinking about Potter made Severus's blood boil again. But Potter would come later. For now, there was Draco, and there was the madness crackling through his soul. That madness had to go somewhere. Severus brimmed with it. Wouldn't it be nice to empty into the sweet vessel before him?

"Initiation," he said, trying to stay focused. "For each Death Eater, before they receive the mark, the task always requires an act far beyond the norms of society. Of propriety."

"Father told me they...he... _you_...r-raped Muggles," Draco said, trying for a sneer but not quite getting there. 

Severus clucked his tongue. "That is not even a fraction of the story. To become a Death Eater, every shred of innocence must be stripped away. Not that your father had much innocence left by the time he took the Mark." No, Lucius Malfoy had always been a decadent bully with no regard for the rules. No, not _no_ regard--but Lucius had a special taste for breaking the rules. 

But this was not Lucius trembling before him. Severus himself had not started out with such tastes, but acquiring them had been crucial to maintaining his cover and his status among the Death Eaters. He began unbuttoning his robes. "The reason for loss of innocence is simple enough. To cast Unforgivables? They are the complete opposite of innocence. They are the very essence of corruption. To bend will, to inflict agony, to take life, each time rending the soul of both caster and victim."

Draco's head jerked. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I told you you had much to learn. There are other ways to kill through magic, other ways to inflict pain and to influence action, but only these three spells have this property in common. When you cast them you will understand. This is why Dumbledore knew you could not murder him. Despite all you've done, Draco, all you've aspired to, at your core you are still an innocent." Severus shrugged aside his outer robe and began unbuttoning his undershirt. 

"I thought... I thought we were working against the Death Eaters. Secretly," Draco said. "I thought you said we were supposed to try to help Potter behind the scenes!"

"And we are! Why do you think I left the cretin there on the Hogwarts grounds instead of spiriting him off to the Dark Lord's dungeon? Potter will need to learn these same lessons, Draco, make no mistake. But it appears you must learn them first."

Draco's eyes were wide as he watched Severus disrobe. "Lessons?"

"A kind of madness follows in the wake of casting an Unforgivable." Now bare to the waist, Severus looked down at his own pale chest, the scars of mislaid hexes from both "friend" and foe indistinguishable from each other. "The more powerful the victim, the stronger the madness." 

Severus opened his trousers, revealing his erect cock. 

Draco licked his lips. "What are you going to do?"

The way forward was suddenly clear to Severus. Why had it never been clear before? Perhaps because Dumbledore, brilliant as he was, had a very specific vision and it was not until he was gone that Severus could see another way. "I've told you our mission is to help Potter." 

"Yes."

"Potter's mission is to kill the Dark Lord. How do you suppose an innocent like him is going to manage that?"

"He had no trouble slashing me open from end to end," Draco snarled. 

"Only because he was ignorant of what the spell would do." Severus sneered. "Make no mistake, Draco. He will need to shed his innocence, too."

"Fine, Potter will shed his innocence. What about...m-mine?"

"You always were such a clever boy." Yes, the way was clear. "You have a choice to make, Mr. Malfoy." Severus circled his thumb through the wetness gathering at the tip of his cock. "Am I going to take your innocence, or are you going to _give it to me_?"

Severus watched Draco tremble while he thought it through. The boy--young man, Severus corrected himself--was finally learning to ask questions. "What would it mean...giving it to you?"

"It would mean you do it of your own free will."

"And if I say no, you'll...do it anyway."

Severus nodded. 

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "Which means...if I say yes to you taking it by force, it'll still work?"

Severus held in a smile. What an interesting thought. This little snake was far twistier than anticipated. Severus stepped close, running a hand under the ruined ribbons of Draco's robes, along his trembling skin. "You _want_ me to take it?"

Draco nodded, wordless at first, then adding, "I...I don't know what to do."

"Virgins rarely do." Severus began pulling away the strips of cloth, revealing his prize. "Then tell me, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, do you consent to me debauching you, stripping you of any and all innocence I find clinging to your flesh or mind?"

"I do." Draco's eyes were remarkably clear and bright. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," Severus heard himself say, the mad crackle under his skin rushing back and forth like liquid in a firewhiskey bottle. He banished the tatters of Draco's clothing and admired the now nude form still pressed against the flocked velvet on the wall. How encouraging: a ruddy young prick stood out proud and eager from that pale body. 

Severus cupped the tender balls, lightly furred in hair as pale and fine as what was on Draco's head, and said, "Tell me if that pureblooded harridan ever had you in her mouth."

Draco's cheeks reddened nicely and he looked away. "You mean Pansy? She refused."

Severus laughed. "And your dorm mates? You never forced Crabbe or Goyle to take you down their throats? Blaise Zabini never woke you in the night with his--"

"No! No, I never--"

Severus silenced him by closing his mouth over the tender head and sucking the length of him in. He knew Draco was sexually innocent from the search into his memories he had done. This generation reacted to the threat of war very differently. Still, it was almost difficult to believe the boy was Lucius Malfoy's son. 

All the better, perhaps. Severus coughed as bitter come pulsed against the back of his throat and he pulled free of Draco, watching the young wizard writhe helplessly against the wall while his bollocks emptied themselves into the air. Wiping his mouth on a rag of Draco's clothes, Severus said, "Your inexperience shows."

"I'm sorry, I--"

"Silence. I expect your youth will compensate." Severus cast a lubrication charm then, and watched Draco writhe anew as the wet sensation spread through his pelvic region. 

Severus tested the wetness at Draco's pucker with the tip of a finger, then shoved it upward, into him, causing Draco to cry out. "Beautiful. Come here." Severus yanked his finger free and let the binding charm go. Draco fell into his arms and Severus lowered him to his knees. 

Severus left him there and lay himself back on the chaise lounge. He summoned a bottle of brandy from the cabinet by the fireplace and tested it for poison with a few flicks of his wand. He took a swig directly from the bottle and then levitated it toward Draco. "Open your mouth."

Draco obliged and Severus tipped the bottle magically. Draco probably ended up wearing as much of the brandy as he swallowed, but it likely had the desired effect. 

Severus lowered the bottle to the rug then and fixed it in place with a sticking charm. "It's necessary to open up your passage to fit my cock," he said. "If you thought my finger hurt, my cock would tear you in two."

Draco swallowed nervously. 

"Glass is nearly frictionless and the bottle is tapered," Severus pointed out. 

"What...what do you want me to do?"

"Squat over the bottle until it has barely penetrated your anus, then lower yourself slowly," Severus said, as if he were explaining a potions instruction to a particularly slow student. 

Draco froze in place, though. "I...I don't think I can."

"You can," Severus said, and raised his wand. Oh, this was a terrible temptation, but he convinced himself it was a necessary one. "Imperio," he whispered.

He saw Draco relax into the comfort the spell always brought to those who didn't fight it. His own cock throbbed as he watched Draco kneel above the bottle, then lower himself. The young man's hands steadied the bottle as he felt for the mouth and for his own slick opening. 

Severus, despite his usual iron control, nearly came at the sound Draco made when the bottle breached him. An animal sound, hungry and somehow wounded at the same time. "That's it," Severus said encouragingly. "Now, down. Up. Down." He directed Draco to fuck himself on the bottle, renewed the lubrication charm, and watched as Draco, the influence of Imperius long since faded, drove himself up and down on the makeshift glass phallus with increasing eagerness. 

Draco's prick had regained interest in the proceedings, as well. 

"Enough," Severus said, impatience seizing him. "Here." He tucked one arm behind his head as he lay back on the chaise lounge and held his cock at the base with his other hand. 

Draco grasped immediately what he should do. He made another pained but wanton sound as he pulled free of the bottle and then crawled over Severus. 

But Severus seized him with Imperius once again when Draco was poised and ready, freezing him in place. Severus took hold of Draco's hips and centered the head of his cock against the swollen, slippery knot of flesh that was Draco's abused hole. 

"Innocence," Severus sneered as he thrust himself upward and into Draco in one brutal stroke. What other illusions could he shred? This might take days, weeks, before he was quite certain Draco was fully debauched....

He released his hold on both Draco's hips and his will only to find the young wizard eagerly took up the activity of grinding downward. Draco tugged on his own cock and rode Severus's with abandon. Perhaps it wouldn't take that long after all. 

PART TWO: 

"What do you mean they got away!" Severus roared. 

Draco cowered but only for a moment before he forced himself to stand straight in front of the headmaster's desk, his mother's wand clutched in his fist behind his back. "Aunt Bellatrix separated them and tortured the muggleborn--"

"The last thing we need is Hermione Granger equipped to cast the killing curse!" Severus snapped. "Bellatrix is a fool a hundred times over." Then he looked Draco up and down. "Why are you still clothed? Strip. And on your knees."

Draco startled and glanced at the portraits hanging above them in the headmaster's office. All the frames were thankfully empty. 

Severus felt his gut fill with satisfaction as he watched his young protege strip out of his robes, folding each piece of clothing as he had been taught, and placing each aside on a chair, then kneeling with his knees apart, head down, and wand held loosely in his right hand. "Now. Continue the story."

"As I was saying," Draco said, not looking up. "After they were captured and brought to the Manor, Bellatrix tortured Granger. While she--and all of us--were distracted with that, the other two--Potter and Weasley--escaped from the dungeon, fought their way free, and took my wand."

"And whose is that?"

"My mother's."

Severus stifled a curse. Things were surely quite miserable back at Malfoy Manor right now, with both of the elder Malfoys wandless. Perhaps it would give them some sympathy for the downtrodden. 

Not likely. Severus had more immediate concerns, though. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go home for Easter break." His voice was sarcastic. "And you're here with your mother's wand...so that you may return to your studies?"

"Sir. I think this is to our advantage. I think Potter will be coming here to look for something. A diadem."

Severus felt his blood stir at the same time as hope. "Truly?"

"Yes."

Severus checked that all his privacy spells were still in place before continuing. "You may tell me the rest of what you learned in your encounter with Potter after my cock is inside you where it belongs."

If what Draco said was true, then perhaps this plan was going to work after all. Upon becoming headmaster Severus had gained access at last to many of Dumbledore's files and was pleased to find that what Albus had never told him was nonetheless perfectly in line with his own theories. Where they differed, crucially, was that Albus had clung to the ideal that innocence could offer protection. 

_Foolish old man,_ Severus thought, while Draco worked his robes open and climbed astride him. _You believed that you yourself were not protected from the ring because your own innocence had been besmirched by Grindelwald. Wishful thinking. Had you not made a terrible decision in your youth, would you have been any better prepared to face the threat of Voldemort? Of course not._

Albus Dumbledore had believed in good and evil. Even though he may have claimed a more sophisticated understanding, at his heart, he could never move beyond that. 

Severus knew better. 

Draco's breath was rough in his ear, as he struggled to comply with Severus's order. 

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The...the lubrication charm...Sir?"

"Did I say there would be a lubrication charm?"

He felt Draco slump slightly then, not in defeat but in understanding. 

"Set your mother's wand aside," Severus growled. Then he suggested slyly, "You know, when I fuck your throat I always find it adequately slick." 

Draco understood then, and used mouth and throat to work Severus's cock to a fine lather. Severus kept his eyes closed, allowing the sensation of Draco's efforts to wash away the stresses of the day, allowing him to forget the predations of the Carrows on the students, and a thousand other things he was powerless to ameliorate. Was Draco fingering himself from behind as well? If the boy was smart, he was. Unless, perhaps, he had grown to enjoy a bit of pain on penetration. 

That seemed likely, now that Severus thought about it.

This time when Draco climbed into his lap to try again, Severus opened his eyes. He looked deeply into Draco's gray ones. Draco had ceased occluding his thoughts from Severus entirely. Why yes, there it was. The whelp indeed had come to crave that ache inside, that pulse of agony that one only felt on initial penetration. 

"You like it," Severus said simply. 

"Yes, sir."

"Impale yourself," Severus commanded with a whisper into Draco's ear, just before he whispered a spell. "Engorgio."

* * * * 

The diadem turned out to be easier to find than expected, once Severus knew what he was looking for. Dumbledore's notes on the horcruxes were sometimes vague, sometimes terrifyingly specific. He made Draco wear the diadem while he fucked him bent over his desk, half-wishing that the portrait of Dumbledore were present to see it. _Dumbledore, you old puppetmaster,_ Severus thought, _would you have approved of me giving the Sword of Gryffindor to the Potter boy?_ Severus couldn't afford to second-guess himself now, though. Now that they were committed to their course. 

Draco himself had come so far from that night they had fled Hogwarts, from the night of Albus's death. He still couldn't muster Avada Kedavra, but Severus's efforts to strip him of innocence had yielded a magical cruel streak so potent that Draco's Cruciatus was now feared among the Death Eaters. 

Severus allowed the young wizard a few indulgences, like the comfort of lying in his arms after he'd been taken with particular brutality. It was during one of those times that Draco asked, "So, let me see if I have this right. We're going to lure Potter here, do unspeakable things to him, and then set him loose on the Dark Lord."

"Essentially, yes."

"And if he kills the Dark Lord, though, he's going to have a massive post-curse backlash, don't you think?"

"Yes." 

"And who do you think he's going to curse next if he goes into a power frenzy?"

"I am prepared to be next in line," Severus said evenly. 

"Well, I'm not. I'm not ready for you to die, Severus, or me, either."

"You may flee if you like. I will not."

"Curse you and your 'you may flee.' Has it occurred to you that there might be another way to do this?"

"It's too late for that." 

"I don't mean restoring Potter's innocence. I mean offering him the same choice you offered me."

Severus chuckled. Yes, Draco was a far twistier creature than anyone countenanced. "Are you having adolescent sexual fantasies about Potter?"

"Don't be ridicul--" Draco got no further, though as Severus flattened him and, nose to nose, tore the image from Draco's mind. Draco's cheeks colored starkly but he did not look away. Modesty, even false modesty, had been stripped away long ago, too. 

"You've been fantasizing about Potter for far longer than I realized," Severus said with amusement livening his voice. 

"I've always wanted to tie him down and strap his annoying little arse," Draco snapped. "But listen to me. I would be happy enough for us to just chain him down and fuck him until he bleeds if that's what it'll take. But please consider seriously that if you--if we--can bring him along to understand what I've come to understand--"

"Potter is a magical dunce," Severus declared. 

"He was raised by Muggles, Severus. And you were never fair to him in class." 

Severus felt his anger flare hot at Draco's accusation. "And you are, all of a sudden, sympathetic to Mr. Potter's plight?"

"If it means you and I walk out of this alive, yes." Draco's eyes blazed. "Think, Severus, think! If we train him, if we gain his trust..."

"Then you think instead of killing us after he kills the Dark Lord he'll merely torture and rape us?" Severus asked sardonically. 

"After you killed Dumbledore, you could have torn through me with a crown of thorns on your cock, but you didn't. Why?"

"Perhaps because the magic I had absorbed was wholly heroic and benign, being Dumbledore's," Severus argued. "Potter will have just imbued his soul with the Dark Lord himself."

"If our theories are correct, Potter is already imbued with the Dark Lord's soul," Draco said. "That hasn't kept him from his do-gooder's path."

"True." Severus didn't want to allow hope to flare. Didn't want to dare to open himself to the kind of pain and scarring that heartbreak would be. He'd rather die in a flash of green light knowing he'd done everything he could to bring Lily's killer down at last...

"The circle must be broken," Draco said. "Surely that's the lesson you're teaching me?"

Damn the whelp for appealing to Severus's pedantic nature. "I at least can see no drawback to trying your way first."

Draco said nothing, but his eyes said he basked in Severus's agreement.

"Once we have him, we'll give him the choice. We'll do our best to educate him. But if it doesn't work, Draco, our fall back plan must be that we ravage him savagely and then deliver him to the Dark Lord."

"Understood," Draco said, his eyes aglitter, as pitiless as any snake's. 

* * * *

Ultimately the only way they could convince Potter to come to them was by using Severus's Patronus, and even then Potter had been too canny to come straight to Hogwarts. He'd insisted on a meeting at Godric's Hollow, which he'd turned into a secret base of operations for himself and his allies. 

Perhaps the boy was smarter than Severus had realized, since by choosing Godric's Hollow, he had picked a place where the Dark Lord had a convenient blind spot--he hated to think of his failures--and also a place where Severus would be at his most emotionally vulnerable. 

Did Potter even know that? Severus wasn't sure. Dumbledore had only ever given fragments of information to his puppets, and that included both Severus and Potter. 

In the protected chamber of the headmaster's office, Severus and Draco dressed in robes suitable for dueling and stealth. 

"This is unacceptable," Severus said, looking at his wand hand. It was far from steady with a visible tremor.

"Where are we going again?" Draco asked. 

"The place where Potter's parents were killed." Severus's knees felt weak. No, this couldn't be happening. After all these years acting unaffected by Lily Potter's death, now was not the time to suddenly fall apart. "Open that cabinet," he barked at Draco, pointing at the Pensieve's housing. "Now!"

Draco hurriedly pulled open the small doors to reveal the stone basin. Severus drew the memories out, one after the other, letting them fall and pool at the bottom. Meeting Lily, her kindness as a child, arriving at Hogwarts, James Potter, his gang of vicious Gryffindors--on and on right up until the last few, telling Dumbledore the prophecy and then the searing agony after she was gone, dead, irrevocably torn from Severus's universe...

There. He was calm. Every memory of Lily Potter was now bottled up and could no longer weigh on his mind. While he was at it, he pulled out a few choice memories of Dumbledore conspiring with him against the Dark Lord. That would prevent those from being read should his Occlusion crack and a strong legilimens like the Dark Lord be nearby. 

Draco took hold of him so that Severus could transport them both via Side-Along Apparition. As he raised his wand to do so, though, Severus found himself surprised by Draco's mouth on his. A kiss. 

PART THREE:

Severus had not realized how directly it was possible to address a Gryffindor's sense of fairness. Fortunately, Draco had. "You owe me, Potter," he had said. 

"For what?" Potter had challenged back. 

"Do your friends know you nearly killed me? Do they know you sliced me from belly to throat and poured my blood all over the stone?"

Granger, bless her stubborn little Muggleborn heart, had said, "Harry! Is that true?"

"I told you about that," Potter insisted.

"Not that you almost killed him! Only that you used a curse from that book!"

Potter looked abashed now at least, for having been caught in a lie, though he tried to shift the blame. "Er, Snape's book. Snape's curse!"

"For which you are very very fortunate I also developed the countercurse," Severus intoned. "And to think you had the audacity to be angry that I gave you detention for nearly killing a fellow student."

"Harry!" Granger was outraged. 

"Malfoy's a Death Eater!" Potter screamed back at her. "We're at war!"

"Oh, and that's why I turned you over to the Dark Lord when the Snatchers brought you to the Manor, is it?" Draco said. "Because I'm a Death Eater?"

Granger and Weasley were exchanging looks now. Granger was always the quickest of the bunch. "I wondered about that."

"But he killed Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, pointing at Severus. 

"So that I wouldn't have to," Draco said. "Ensuring himself an impeccable cover story for the Dark Lord, meanwhile mysteriously letting you, Potter, both live and go free."

"I've wondered about that, too," Granger said. "But Malfoy, Snape, you know we can't let you take Harry anywhere."

"I'm afraid you have no other choice, Ms. Granger," Severus said. "You know it, too, Mr. Potter: you will need to forge ahead alone at some point in your journey. The diadem is all that remains, and we have it. But there are other spells you need to learn if you're going to come through all this alive."

Potter gripped his wand--Draco's wand, actually--hard enough that his hand shook. "I've been getting the feeling I'm not...going to come through this alive."

"Harry!" Granger again, aghast.

Severus sighed. "Mr. Potter. That spirit of self-sacrifice will be highly necessary in our quest, however we believe if we prepare you adequately, your actual death may not be necessary." _Mine, on the other hand..._

"Where will you take me?" Potter said. 

"Where all the secrets are kept. Dumbledore's office," Draco answered. 

"Oh." Potter seemed vaguely disappointed by this. Would he have preferred the dungeon? The Forbidden Forest? He exchanged long, meaningful looks with his two friends. 

"And that's my wand," Draco said, when they seemed to be taking a long time to make up their minds. 

"You're right." Potter handed it back to him. "All right. I'll go with you."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Weasley said.

"I suggest you catch up with some old schoolmates," Severus said. Even he wasn't completely sure how the D.A. were sneaking in and out of the castle, but he was sure Granger would figure it out if she put her mind to it. "Just, please, no uprisings until we're sure Potter is prepared for his task and the diadem is destroyed. Else all has been for nought."

"Understood," Granger said. Then she hugged Potter tearfully. While the Gryffindors were saying their goodbyes, Severus checked the premises again: all clear. 

"Let us go."

* * * *

Severus pretended he had to leave, and then used a strong surveillance charm to watch Draco go to work on the highly emotional and therefore highly manipulable Gryffindor. They'd agreed on this approach: Draco would try first. 

The two young wizards had a small meal in the office, brought by house elf. Breaking bread together, that was good. 

They were sitting in chairs by the fireplace, not far from the cabinet with the Pensieve. "I eat most of my meals up here," Draco said offhandedly. 

"You do? I would've thought you'd be in the Great Hall now that the Slytherins run this place."

"Do you really think that's the way it is here now, Potter? That the Slytherins are in charge?"

"Er..."

"The Death Eaters are in charge. The only reason the Carrows don't torture the Slytherins quite as often as the other houses is because they like to target Muggleborns the most. But you know who else they like to target? The children of Death Eaters lower in status than they are." Draco's voice was vicious and low. "You want to take one guess who's at the bottom of the Death Eater pecking order right now? After losing his wand and then letting some very important captives get away?"

Potter swallowed. "Um. Your father?"

"Exactly." 

"What...um...what do they do to you?"

Draco unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Do you want to see the scars, Potter? Do you dare look at them?"

Gryffindors always rose to that kind of bait. "Show me," Potter said. 

"Show yourself." Draco lifted his chin and pointed two fingers at the next button. Severus held his breath. Draco had always been sly, but this level of seduction, of manipulation, was new. Well, loss of innocence suited him. 

Potter reached for the buttons with shaky fingers. He worked his way down until the shirt was completely undone, but without opening it. Was he nervous after all? Severus was expecting him to be bolder. 

Potter got up the nerve to look at last and jerked the shirt open so hard he bared one of Draco's shoulders. 

Draco's chest bore a slight sheen of perspiration, betraying his own nervousness. The white lines of the Sectumsempra scar ran diagonally up his torso. 

"Touch them," he whispered. Potter, acting almost as if he were under Imperius, though Severus knew he wasn't, moved his hand slowly until his fingertips met Draco's skin. "You did that to me," Draco said. "You, the hero of the Wizarding World." 

"Don't call me that," Potter said softly, but he traced the scar from Draco's shoulder to his opposite hip. "God, I'm sorry--"

Severus was shocked to hear words of apology come from Potter's mouth, but apparently Draco wasn't. He trapped Potter's hand against his stomach with his own and pressed the issue. "You do realize I had been about to come to you for help when you did this to me."

"No," Potter said. "No, how could I know that?"

"Weren't you eavesdropping on me? Or had you actually stalked me into that bathroom intending to kill me?"

"I didn't know that spell could kill you!" Tears sprang into Potter's eyes. "I...none of that was supposed to happen!"

"Well, like Severus said, luckily he was close by and he knew the countercurse. After that he brought me into his confidence and revealed to me he'd been working for Dumbledore all along. It was Dumbledore's plan, not the Dark Lord's, we were playing into that night on the Astronomy Tower."

"But...but I heard Dumbledore offer you amnesty, offer to keep your family safe?"

"Think about it, Potter. Would that make sense? Why wait until that moment to offer to safeguard my family when he could have done it months earlier? No. There would be no safety for me or mine. We were too important in the plan. Dumbledore and I were both stalling for Severus. We weren't sure who else might be listening. Like you, apparently." 

"This is all...very confusing," Potter said. 

"I know. I know it is. But I forgive you."

"You do?"

"I do. Here. I'll prove it." With that, Draco kissed Potter full on the mouth. Severus found the sudden need for a cooling charm. He'd underestimated Draco's seductive powers by a long margin. He supposed only rivals like Potter and Malfoy could know each other so well, though. 

The surveillance charm made it a bit tricky to determine what happened next, but it appeared that Draco had both their cocks in his hand. The cry Potter gave when he came was of surprised dismay, but Draco kissed the dismay away, and Potter, fair-minded as always, used his hand to finish Draco off in a similar fashion. 

Severus felt a strange spike of jealousy twist through him at the thought of James Potter's son touching Draco...! Revealing to himself in a discomfiting rush both how possessive he had grown of Draco and how utterly different Harry Potter was from his father. He'd approached Draco's scars with humility rather than arrogance. At the moment Severus's memories of James Potter were mostly bottled away, so the details were missing. All he could recall was his general hatred of James and his bullying attitude and his love for Lily. 

Meanwhile his specific desire for Draco burned hot in the present. From the secret side room where he had been watching, he sent his Patronus to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I need your assistance immediately."

Draco hurriedly put his clothes back together, admonished Harry not to touch anything, and rushed to Severus's hidden chamber. 

Severus punished him with a kiss, claiming him with lips and tongue in a way Draco had not experienced before. While doing that his wand hand was moving, casting the charms, lubrication, vanishing Draco's trousers and his own, and levitating Draco up against the wall. When he pierced Draco with his cock Draco sighed rather than cried out and only then did Severus's jealousy begin to ebb away, and then to drain bit by bit with each additional thrust into that sweet hole.

The possessiveness, though, only dimmed the slightest bit as he pumped Draco full of seed. 

They ended up on the floor, Severus cross-legged and Draco in his lap, still straddling him. 

"Severus, I do believe you're jealous," Draco said.

"Yes," Severus hissed. "Although, bravo, quite a performance."

"I told you it would be more fun to seduce his innocence away rather than assaulting him." 

Severus's jaw was clenched. "You never used the word 'fun.'"

"Better for us, I said. Perhaps I merely implied the fun. Will you let me keep trying until I've bedded him?"

"Are you sure you'll be bedding him and not the other way around?" At that moment Severus found the idea that Potter might put his cock where Severus's was right now, albeit rapidly softening, intolerable. 

"If I have my way, perhaps you'll be the one bedding him," Draco said. "I'm not certain I can move him past his antagonism with you as deftly as I did his with me."

"Deft. That is a word for it." Severus said. "I believe it will be a great deal more work to convince him of my sincerity, but I expect it will be necessary to do so before I can even begin to explain the concepts behind the Unforgivables. You have my permission to keep at it."

"Thank you." Draco kissed Severus then, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Severus kissed back generously, a unfamiliar pocket of contentment brewing in his stomach. Out of reflex, he checked the surveillance charm, then bellowed in anger. 

"What is it? What?" Draco cried, worried. 

"Potter." Severus balled his fists. "Potter is in the Pensieve!" 

* * * *

It had taken some time but Severus eventually allowed Draco to convince him not to charge into the office and hex Potter all the way back to Little Whinging. They had waited until Potter had come out of the Pensieve, and could see that he was weeping. Severus allowed Draco to convince him that Draco should handle it. 

Draco warmed up the tea in the pot the elves had left earlier and poured Potter a cup. He added milk and sweetened it with a charm before handing it to the still teary-eyed young man sitting in a chair. 

"I didn't know," Potter said. "I didn't know!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, is that what's bothering you?" Draco said, pouring himself a cup. "That you were kept in the dark? We all were."

"No. What's upsetting me is that I've misjudged him all along. Snape...I had no idea. My dad was really a jerk to him. No wonder he hates me. And, wow, Dumbledore really used him."

Severus bristled at that characterization of his complicated relationship with Albus and with the twisted path toward absolution, but, well, Potter was still an unrefined lout and barely older than a child. 

"Dumbledore used all of us. He knew I was trying to kill him and that my efforts were going to fail but he let me almost kill two other students by accident along the way," Draco said. "I'm not the biggest fan of Albus Dumbledore. I think he viewed all of us as expendable."

"Well, he counted himself in that number," Potter pointed out. 

"Hm, true. I suppose I do give him that," Draco said. "You can see why Headmaster Snape is so determined to finish what he started, though. Otherwise Dumbledore died in vain."

"You said something about training me."

"The headmaster is probably better at explaining that than I am."

"And what about the diadem?"

"Drink your tea, Potter. One thing at a time." Draco sank down in his own chair and sipped from his cup. "We have the diadem. We know the goal is to destroy all the Horcruxes before you have any chance of ridding us of the Dark Lord. Nagini will be taken care of soon enough--"

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"Severus has been gradually potioning everyone around the Dark Lord, ourselves included. At some point the Dark Lord will snap and order her to kill someone. When she bites whoever that poor sod is, well, may they rest in peace, but she'll only have a few hours to live after that. She'll go to sleep, like big snakes always do after a meal, and never wake up."

"That's...devious," Harry said, frowning into his own tea, yet nodding appreciatively. 

"It's our job to be devious," Draco said. "No matter how heartbroken we may be."

"Oh, God," Harry said, tears beginning to form again. "Poor Snape. He really loved my mother, and then, he told Dumbledore, and...God." 

Draco took the half-full tea cup from Harry's hand and squeezed into the armchair beside him to hug and comfort him. It seemed the only thing that could stem the tide of tears was a kiss. And then another, and another. 

Severus yawned, trying to pretend to himself that he was unmoved by the display. But those tears were for him, and for Potter's own grief over losing his favorite hatred. Draco wasted no time in turning the crying into passionate, emotional, unthinking love-making.

Goodness but Draco had a fierceness to his face when he speared Potter on his cock at last. Perhaps there was a glimmer of Lucius Malfoy's line there, after all. Potter took it, all of it, the savage thrusts, Draco's hands clawing at his skin as if he could force himself deeper. Potter absorbed the pain as a form of self-flagellation, perhaps. 

Yes, that was the key. Severus could see it now. As soon as they were done--or perhaps as soon as Draco was done, for Severus cared not whether Potter came to completion or not--Severus would barge into the room. There would be a confrontation, of course, but for once Severus could hope to win it, to make the boy see sense. Yes, Potter would throw himself into training--the more painful the better!--for there was no more eager masochist than a righteous Gryffindor. And even though they might all three be on a fool's errand, Severus planned to enjoy what spoils he could while they lived. 

PART FOUR

Draco held Harry still with his teeth sunken into Potter's ear. Although Potter did not consciously fight him, but his body rebelled against the attempts they were making to put both their cocks inside him at once. Draco, on his back, holding Potter against him, thrust in, and Severus, pulling both the younger men, clinched as they were, to the edge of the bed, cast the lubrication charm again. 

"I can't," Harry panted. "I can't!"

"You can," Draco said, though that meant letting go the ear. He kissed it instead.

"You will," Severus said, regardless. And with that pronouncement, he held Harry's hips, planted his feet firmly on the floor, and pushed inward. 

Harry let loose a moan that sounded like the only thing that hurt was perhaps his pride. 

"Mr. Potter, do you object to our treatment of you?" Severus heard himself say. 

Harry's answer was another wanton moan, and an attempt to worm a hand between himself and Draco.

Severus pulled him upright to reveal Harry's chubby red cock, swollen to bursting. "After all," Severus continued, "it is such an indignity to crave being fucked like this."

Draco took hold of Harry's cock then, and tugged it until Harry cried out, whereupon he let go, leaving the cock bobbing in the air, in desperate need of contact. "Such an indignity he can barely keep his jism in his bollocks," Draco said. "Shall we let him come?"

"No, no, I think we should Apparate into the main hall exactly like this," Severus said into Harry's ear. "I imagine the shock will give us a moment of surprise."

"Now?" was all Harry asked, Summoning his wand to his hand from the side table.

"You see how ready he is to do the deed?" Draco asked. "He thought you were serious."

"We must wait for word from your friends that the diadem has been destroyed," Severus pointed out. "But soon, Potter. Soon. For now, put your wand away unless you are ready to practice casting Unforgivables."

Severus felt Potter clench around him and knew somehow that he was indeed ready. 

"Ah, good. Then why don't you try this? Just a little Cruciatus on dear Draco. The boy has developed something of a taste for pain with sex--"

He got no further before Harry let loose a jolt of the Curse, mild, but enough to make Draco buck, incidentally driving his cock deliciously against Severus's, there inside Potter's hot body. When Harry took a breath the Curse ended, and Draco shivered in ecstasy. Harry sucked in another breath, as the backlash of the Curse doused him briefly in Draco's magic. 

Severus pulled free, murmuring words into Harry's ear. "Do as you wish, do as you desire." 

A moment later Harry had cast Imperio, freezing Draco in place. Harry dismounted from that slender, slippery cock and used his hand to wank it slowly. Draco made a keening sound. 

Severus cast the preparation charm on Draco mere moments before Potter drove his own cock into him with an enraged snarl. The backlash of Imperio had Draco snarling as well, and Harry tugging earnestly at Draco's cock with his free hand. 

"Come on, you sodding Slytherin, come for me," Harry growled.

"Make me," Draco spat.

Harry did, with another whispered "Imperio," and Severus knew the boy was as ready to meet his fate as he would ever be. 

* * *

"You let him fuck me!" Draco's voice hadn't held such a note of outrage in months. Severus discovered that he had missed it. Then a more plaintive note joined it. Tears. "I didn't think you'd... I thought you..."

"You mistook my jealousy and possessiveness for something else," Severus said, attempting to soothe the young wizard lying naked against him under the furs, running a hand through his damp hair. "They were petty emotions and I find myself possessed of something finer now."

Draco looked up and blinked away tears. "The only reason I want to live through this is for you," he said. 

Severus's answer was to press a gentle kiss against his forehead and whisper "Likewise." That was as close to saying they loved each other as they could allow themselves. To say anything more would invite a jinx. Severus drew a long, lingering breath, savoring life and wondering if the madness of that night on the Tower had ever truly left him. If this were madness, then he hoped it never would. 

They say that love was the power that the Dark Lord knew not, the power that would defeat him. Thus was the Prophecy fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from Starduchess's request, which included "angst, drama, hurt/comfort, mystery, horror, action/adventure; special or powerful magics... magical AUs (find a different way of killing Voldemort!) or post-war Harry as Master of Death." Which led me to the idea that the only way for the Unforgivables to be properly cast is for the caster to have lost their innocence. Severus and Draco will make sure Harry's innocence is rather thoroughly debauched. (Also, this story fulfills the prompt "a broken circle" in the 7 Spells fest!)


End file.
